


Sacrifice

by Hunter_Outlaw26 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insurance, Love, Rape-implied, Sacrifice, hostage, no one dies, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: Scarlett Monroe had fought so hard all her life. She lived in Ohio and was the adopted daughter of the Monroe family. Her father accepted her no matter what and her mother Deanna pushed her to do more. When the shit hit the fan they founded Alexandria and she wanted to see life from beyond the walls. She wanted to be prepared for what was out there. And then Rick's group came and her family finally saw that they were hideously underprepared. More importantly she found someone who felt like as much of an outsider as she did.  She thought she loved Daryl. But when she has to sacrifice her life to be a plaything to a madman will she change drastically? What will happen when her head and her heart change?





	1. The Deal

(A/N: This is who I envision as [Scarlett](http://wallpapersdsc.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Elizabeth_Olsen_56.jpg))

 

Chapter 1: The Deal

As I knelt there waiting with the others I was a bit scared. This madman Negan was going to kill one of us with that god awful bat of his. I looked at Daryl. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed and his eyes widened as if he knew what I planned to do. He shook his head at me. And then I finally found the courage to speak.

"Wait." I said not sure if he heard me. But as he turned towards me I knew that he did. The man knelt down in front of me.

"What the fuck did you say sweetheart?" He asked taking my face in his gloved hand. I found the courage again. 

"I said wait. I wanna make a deal with you." 

"You've got balls sweetheart, I think I'll listen just this once." He offered me his hand and I rose from my kneeling position. "What's the deal?" 

"Instead of killing us you just take me." 

"As what a fucking hood ornament?"

"As a lover, a slave, a fuck buddy, whatever the fuck you want, on the condition that no one dies today, tomorrow, or ever." 

"And why would I want to fucking do that?" 

"See the redneck? The one you're friend Dwight took the bow from?" He nodded. "I'm involved with him, the others are like family, you take me, you break them. I know someone in Alexandria who would die from losing me. I've only got a brother left besides the group you see in front of you." 

"So you're saying you'll come with me, take a place as my lover, let me do whatever the fuck I please to you..."

"Within reason." He nodded again.

"To keep these people alive?" 

"Like I said, they're the only family I have left. So do we have a deal or not?" 

"On one condition."

"Of course."

"You can't leave the sanctuary without me. If you break this deal I'll go to Alexandria and kill all of these people." I looked back at my friends. Rick, our fearless leader since my mother died, Michonne my friend who taught me how to wield a sword, Maggie and Glenn who wanted me to be the godmother to their child, Carl the kid I helped save after he lost his eye, Eugene the nerd I could learn anything from, Rosita a bad-ass with a gun who cared for Spencer, Abraham who never ceased in making me laugh, Sasha who taught me how to never miss a target, Aaron who was the first person I brought to Alexandria along with Eric, and finally Daryl the man I loved with a passion, the man who felt like an outsider as much as I did. 

"You have my word." I said raising my hand for a shake to seal the deal but instead he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I fought the urge to kiss back as his kiss was rough like Daryl's but with stubble scratching my cheek. 

"You have a deal." He replied rubbing my cheek with his gloved hand. I looked back over at my friends. "Go say your goodbyes you won't be seeing your little family for awhile." I nodded and he went into his large black truck. I walked over to my friends and hugged them all before planting a big kiss on Daryl. 

"I don't want you to go with him." Daryl said. 

"I know you don't but I'm done seeing the people I love die. First my brother, then my father, my mother, and I can't lose any of you next." I replied.

"I love you so much Scar, please don't change on me."

"Never." I said our moment was interrupted by that large booming voice.

"Let's go sweetheart before I change my mind!" Negan shouted and I hugged him one last time before heading towards the truck. As we drove away I looked out the window. "Why so sad Dollface? You wanted this remember?" He asked with a laugh. 

"I have a name." I snapped. 

"And that would be?"

"Scarlett alright? Not, doll, darling, sweetheart, sugar, or fucking dollface. If I have to be stuck with you I'd prefer to be called by my name." 

"Oh I think we're going to have quite a bit of fun together." He replied pulling over. "But first can't have you telling our friends where I live so..."He trailed off before grabbing his precious bat and taking the non-lethal end of it knocked me unconscious. "Sweet dreams princess." He said before I went unconscious. 


	2. The Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett wakes up in her new home. Sherry introduces her to the swing of things and Scarlett finally allows the situation to hit her.

When I woke up I wasn't in the truck but a bed, an actual bed. I thought for a moment I was back home in Alexandria but then I remembered what had taken place the night before. A woman sat near me. 

"W-where am I?" I asked my voice hoarse. She handed a bottle of water which I greedily drank down.

"You're at the sanctuary, your new home. I'm Sherry."She replied.

"Scarlett."

"I know Negan carried you in like you were a princess. Said you were going to be one of us."

"One of what exactly?" 

"One of the wives of course!" She said with a small smile. 

"Wait a minute wives? As in more than one?" I asked and she nodded. "How many does he have?" I asked wanting to know what the fuck I was getting myself into. 

"Five, well six now including you. There's myself, Amber, Carrie, Courtney, Brooke, and now you. Would you like to go meet them?" 

"Not at the moment I'm still kind of reeling. But I could use a shower." I replied and she nodded. 

"I understand, Dwight told me what happened, don't tell the other girl's they're blissfully unaware." I nodded understanding. "It was so brave doing what you did, giving up everything even the man you loved to protect them."

"They're my family, I would do anything for them. Now that shower we talked about?" I asked. 

"Oh of course follow me." She led me towards the showers and guarded the door as I scrubbed myself raw. I was handed fresh [clothes](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/210693271/id/_sB-UG2h5hGBQKKgFPor4A/size/l.jpg) that were a little too revealing for my tastes but I needed them so arguing was out of the question. Finally she brought me back to my room after getting some food and left. I was finally allowed to let myself cry. I cried for my friends, my family, and for the first time in a long time I cried for myself. That was until I remembered something about Daryl. 

* * *

_He was walking me home. As we sat down on the porch he just looked at me._

_"I um made something for you Scar." Daryl said and I smiled._

_"Really?"_

_"I u found some red jasper in the woods and Tobin helped me make this." He finally revealed the most beautiful[necklace](http://spiritualquest.co.uk/image/cache/catalog/Products/Jewelery/Gemstone%20Pendant/Red%20Jasper%20Pendant-500x500.jpg). _

 

_"It's beautiful Daryl." I gasped as he lifted it and placed it around my neck._

_"It's dark, strong, and beautiful like you, I wanted you to have it so that you're always close to me and that sounds so mushy coming out of my mouth." He grumbled but I just kissed him._

_"I like it when you're mushy you redneck." I joked and he just kissed me back._

* * *

 

I smiled for a moment before I was brought out of the memory by his voice. 

"You know you have a real pretty smile."He said and I just groaned glad that he wasn't looking at me. I quickly wiped the tears away. 

"What do you want?" I asked. "Are you here to gloat? Tell me that you already killed my friends?" 

"I just wanted to see you Scarlett, my newest little wife."

"If it wouldn't jeopardize everything I'd slap you. Please I just want to be alone." I tried pushing him out the door but he was just too strong. He wrapped his arms around me and I looked into his eyes menacingly. 

"Now why would you want to be alone when you could be with me?" This was what made me angry. I fought my way out of his arms. 

"Because I just gave up everything for my loved ones to live! I already had so little left and now I have nothing! Can't I have a goddamn day to mourn?!" I said tears now freely falling. I didn't want to feel weak but I knew that I couldn't control it. He grabbed me by the shoulders pinning me against the wall. 

"I had to Scarlett, they killed a lot of my men. Good men who only wanted safety fro their families. I'm surprised you didn't help your little ex-boyfriend did. So I'll let you mourn today because next time I don't know if i'll be able to control myself and not kill one of those fuckers."He let go of me and I slid down the wall. 

He left locking the door behind him. I didn't scream or panic, I let myself cry softly but then I saw the red jasper heart on my nightstand, I still had Daryl out there, I still had hope. And he wasn't going to break me. Not yet I hoped.


	3. The Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after arriving at the Sanctuary Scarlett meets her sister wives. Perhaps they're just the distraction that she needs.

The next day I woke up again to Sherry. She grabbed some more clothes and led me to the showers. Today the [clothes](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/210843655/id/qkZ0w3_h5hGVC88AIOHUmg/size/l.jpg) were still revealing but classy. 

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As much as I can be." I replied. 

"Fair warning, sometimes the girls are a little..."

"Perky?" Sherry laughed.

"I guess you could say that yeah. Just remember they don't know what our men do out there." She added. 

"I got it, he wants them to stay blissfully unaware." I replied and we entered the women's room. It was very lush, like to the nines and the other wives were also wearing revealing clothes like Sherry and I. 

"Sherry did you finally bring her to meet us?" A smooth accented voice asked and then came a blonde who must've been from Charleston or somewhere close to it. Then came the three others another blonde, a redhead, a girl with piercing blue eyes, and another brunette.

"You bet I did, girls this is Scarlett. Scarlett this is Courtney, Amber, Carrie, and Brooke."

"It's really nice to meet you all."I replied. The red haired girl, Carrie walked up to me. 

"You're part of our family now, could we do your makeup?" She asked. She looked so young maybe twenty-three. I normally didn't like make-up and only wore it to functions with mom and dad. But maybe this is how I could distract myself. 

"Sure." I replied and she squealed and dragged me to a large [vanity](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d8/44/dc/d844dc20ce777bbd211613eff00a5265.jpghttps://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d8/44/dc/d844dc20ce777bbd211613eff00a5265.jpg) filled with makeup. 

"Court and Amber come do her hair, Sherry and Brooke do her nails and then we'll find her a dress. Now we'll turn you around and you can't look until we're done." I nodded and closed my eyes letting the five of my sister wives treat me as their little doll. WE broke for lunch and then were back at it. When they we were done They put me into a dress from their closet. 

"You're about my size so you can borrow the stuff from my side of the closet." Amber said and I nodded again. I was ordered to close my eyes as the dress was wiggled over my body. Then they led me somewhere again.

"Are you ready to see?" Courtney asked. I was nervous, I mean what if I looked awful?

"I guess so."I replied.

"Alright, open your eyes." She said and I nodded. Opening my eyes I met my reflection in the mirror. I was silenced by what I [saw](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210845147). "Holy shit." 

"I know you're absolutely gorgeous."Amber nodded. They had kept it pretty simple on my eyes with red painted on my lips highlighting the green in my eyes. My hair was pulled into a ponytail. 

"I can't thank you enough." I exclaimed, the makeover definitely took my mind off the situation.

"You're one of us Scarlett, we'll always be there when you need us to be."Brooke said her blue eyes giving her wisdom beyond her years. Our little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. We turned around and let Sherry answer. She shut the door quickly and looked at me.

"Negan would like you to join him for dinner Scarlett." Sherry said and I nodded. I met Dwight in the hall and he led me towards Negan's rooms. Now I was entering the gladiator match. 


	4. Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett has been asked to join Negan for dinner but what will happen between them?

I was nervous to say the least. I reached up to my neck feeling for the heart but I had left it in my room. He was still there with me and I could feel him I know I could.

"Give me strength Daryl." I said to myself before opening the door. 

"Well, it looks like the girls had a good time with you."He said with a laugh. 

"It was nice to get my mind off of things." I replied trying not to blush.

"You look fucking gorgeous but even without all that shit you'd be gorgeous." I smiled and he smiled back. It wasn't hard to say that he was good looking even in a fresh pair of dark jeans and a burgundy t-shirt.

"Thank you." I said. 

"Let's eat." He replied and I nodded. He led me to a small dinner table lit with candles. Two plates of spaghetti sat there. Soft music played in the background, The Beatles played in the background. We sat just eating until I heard one of my favorite songs 'Across the Universe'. My eyes widened. "What do I have something on my face?"He asked.

"No it's just I used to love the Beatles, and this song in particular. I haven't heard it in awhile." I replied trying not to look weak. Negan only stared at me before getting up and offering me his hand. This guy had threatened to kill me only two days ago was now completely charming and somehow I wasn't scared. He had a serious emotional range.

"Would you like to dance Scarlett?"He asked and I was speechless. "Take my goddamn hand Scarlett."I stood up and we began to dance slowly to the song. "Why do you like this song so much?"He asked. Was I really going to get into this with him?

"My dad was an architect and he was the only one who really accepted me for who I was. When I was upset and he was working on something I Would sit in his office and we would listen to the Beatles. I would sing their songs whenever I was upset." I replied not sure why I was going into my lie story. 

"Well then I'll have the Beatles playing whenever you're up here."I smiled. 

"Thank you, I um, I should be getting back. Shouldn't I?" I asked trying to break the silence as the song ended. I would be lying if I didn't want to stay but my head was telling me to go. My heart had to belong to Daryl, I couldn't let it change, not now. 

"Not if you don't want to." I found myself in his arms and I didn't want to leave. What was going on with me? How was I feeling anything other than hate for this man? 

"I um...I..."I trailed off.

"Just relax Scarlett." He said and then his lips were on my neck. I could've enjoyed it but the memories came back to me.

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_"Please stop this Owen! Stop! I'm not ready!" I cried to my boyfriend of only a month. He'd been here two months and we still hadn't been intimate._

_"I don't care Scarlett, I want you, and I'm done waiting." He replied tearing off my shirt and throwing me to the ground. We were under a tree near the wall._

_"Please, please, please don't do this!"I cried again tears freely flowing._

_"If you don't let me do this Scarlett I will kill everyone in this goddamn community. Now shut up." He said and I nodded tears still falling as he ripped off my pants._

* * *

"Damn it Scarlett, what the hell is going on?" I was brought out of my memory by Negan shaking my shoulders. I felt the tears running down my cheeks my makeup streaking. 

"A bad memory is all, back in Alexandria about a year ago a guy I really liked decided to rape me." I said crying, I was vulnerable and telling all my secrets.

"I'll kill the fucker." He replied.

"He was exiled from Alexandria, I was pissed at my mom, after what he did he deserved to die."He took my face in his hands wiping away the tears. 

"No one will ever fucking touch you like that again, not even me. You're safe here Scarlett." I nodded still upset. "Come on I'll get you back to your room." I nodded as he led me back, helped me clean of my makeup and then turned around so I could change into a large nightshirt. Before he left I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I mumbled before he left and then I fell asleep no dreams plaguing me. 


	5. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed and Scarlett hasn't seen Negan and then she's told they're going to Alexandria. What will happen when she sees her friends again?

A week passed and when by with little to no effort. After that night I hadn't seen much of Negan if any. I spent more time with my sister wives who kept me occupied but I ached to put my feet on the ground and go shoot something. And then I was woken up by someone. 

"Get up, we're going to Alexandria. You've got ten minutes to be dressed." He said.

"I get to come?" I asked.

"Do you want some of your stuff? Do you want to see your little family?"

"Yes."

"Then get dressed, let's go." I nodded as he left. I quickly grabbed some [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211079268) from my dresser and fixed my hair. The ride to Alexandria was pleasant enough and I was anxious to see my friends again. The RV stopped as we had arrived. "Stay here for a moment." He said before getting out and I nodded. I listened as he began to enter Alexandria. "Little pig, little pig, let me in!" He shouted and the gate opened. I watched as he antagonized Rick. "Where's my shit Rick?" He asked.

"We're getting it together."Rick snapped.

"Be nice Rick or your people won't get their fucking present." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You did want to see Scarlett again didn't you?"

"What have you done to Scarlett?" I heard Daryl ask.

"Nothing, see for yourself." I took this as my signal and walked out of the RV. Spencer was among the first to run up and hug me tightly. I looked over to see Daryl as well. "Always happy to see families reunite, have one of your guys take her to get her stuff. And you can go get mine." Rick nodded and then Spencer and Glenn led em to my house. I hugged them both.

"I'm so happy to see you, both of you, Glenn how's Maggie?" I asked.

"She's staying at the Hilltop, I visit when I can. How are you holding up?" He replied as I packed some of my belongings. 

"I'm surprisingly okay." 

"Has he hurt you Scar?" Spencer asked eyes burning with curiosity.

"He hasn't hurt me, he hasn't even touched me. I promise I'm okay I just worry about you guys."

"We're okay, we have to make more supply runs but we'll power through it. We're working on a plan to get you out of there."Spencer whispered the last part. 

"No you haven't seen that place, they run like a faction. I don't need anyone else dying. I can't lose you Spence." 

"I can't keep that promise Scar, I love you so much please stay safe there." He said and I nodded. 

"I won't change on you I won't let him change me." I said but how much could I keep that promise?

"I know Scar, we all do. We love you." Glenn said and I hugged both of them. our moment was interrupted by Negan.

"Time's up Scarlett!" He shouted and I gathered my things up. 

"Remember that I'm still me." I said and Glenn and Spencer nodded before we walked out of the house. I hugged my brother one more time. On the way back I took out one of my books. It was my worn, yellowed, copy of 'Gone With The Wind'. Negan laughed at me. "What?" I asked.

"Didn't peg you for a reader of the classics."

"I decided when I was adopted to change my name. Deanna suggested Scarlett after Scarlett O'hara to name me after a strong woman. This is my most prized possession, it was my mother's copy so I would like some peace and quiet please." I replied thinking about my mother. I missed her like crazy but finding her old bookmark I smiled. It still smelled like her perfume. 

"My lips are sealed." He said chuckling and I could help but smile at him. As much as I wanted to fight, I wanted to hate him for everything he's done, but his charm was winning me over. He was caring in a way, he didn't hurt me, he didn't touch me, he understood that I wasn't ready because of what happened with Owen and yet even trying to tell myself that he was the enemy I couldn't but my heart was saying to let myself become his. I sat and read until we arrived back at the Sanctuary. That was when he kissed me. And I let myself kiss back. As we made way into my room I fell back onto my bed. When he let me go I was breathless. I was allowing myself to fall for him. "Have dinner with me tonight?" He asked and I nodded. As he left he was smiling. Something was happening to me and I was going to allow myself to be undone. 


	6. Dinner take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett is going to have dinner with Negan again. She needs help getting ready from her sister wives. Can they quell the nerves she's having?

I practically ran to our little women's room breathless by the time I got there. The girls were alarmed as I shut the door my face beet red.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Carrie asked. 

"I'm having dinner with Negan again tonight, and I've decided to give myself to him."

"What about last time?"Amber asked.

"I wasn't ready but I am now, will you help me?"I asked panic setting in. 

"Of course we will Scar, come on we'll get you ready." Brooke said and I smiled as she put on some music. I took a shower leaving my hair down in it's dirty blonde waves. My makeup was a little more complicated and then the girls helped me pick out an amazing [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211233988). 

"I found this in your room do you want to wear it?" Courtney asked she was holding my red jasper heart. The one I was given by Daryl. It suddenly came to light what I was doing. I was betraying him by falling for this madman. But how could I help what my heart was making me feel?

"No, It doesn't really look good with this outfit, can you put it back in my room?" I asked and she only nodded understanding. "Thank you guys I'm nervous. I haven't, not in a long time." 

"You'll be okay, I promise, and sure it might hurt at first but he wouldn't ever try to hurt you, do you trust me?" Sherry asked and I nodded. 

"I do."I replied. 

"Then you'll be fine, come here." She said and hugged me tightly. It grounded me, I was here, I was okay, and I was safe. As we broke apart she smiled. "Good luck." I nodded and then began the trek to Negan's rooms. I knocked ever so gently on the large oak door. 

"Come in." I heard him say and with a click clack of my shoes I walked in. 

* * *

 

Negan's POV

God she looked beautiful, but she always did. I hadn't made a mistake in making this deal with her. I knew we both felt something for each other. She was one of the Alexandrians yes but she was so different and she was letting me into who she was. 

"God you look beautiful."I told her as she sat down. The girls had dressed her again, I had asked them to be nice to her and they delivered becoming easily some of her best friends. But I knew somewhere inside both of us she felt that it was a one man, one woman thing she wanted. I knew that somehow she still felt as if she were betraying that redneck she left behind. Sherry had once felt the same way about old Dwight. 

"Thank you." She replied with her beautiful voice like bells. Holy hell this woman was changing how I was feeling! We sat eating Chicken Parmesan as Courtney had told me it was a meal she missed. After dinner we danced and then she looked up at me her small frame dwarfed by my large one. "I was thinking about you a lot after we went to Alexandria." 

"Is that so?"

"And you've been so kind to me and in turn to my friends, I um... I want..." She trailed off and finally I got to it and pressed my lips to hers. tongues fought for dominance until she pulled away. 

"What do you want Scarlett?" I asked her. 

"I want you."She said and I smiled at her. 

* * *

 

Scarlett's POV

"I want you." I said declaring it fully and all he did was smile at me before becoming serious.

"Are you absolutely sure Scarlett? If you're not we don't have t-"I cut him off.

"I was sad and angry and scared for a long time after Owen did what he did but I have a choice now and I choose you." I said and then he kissed me before lifting em up and carrying me to the bed. He made quick work of the black dress revealing the blue lingerie I wore underneath. 

"I'll try not to hurt you Scarlett I promise." He replied kissing down my stomach. He looked up at me looking for an answer. 

"I trust you." I gasped out and then like nothing I'd ever felt before his mouth was on my sensitive core. "Oh my god." I gasped out something pulsing through me like nothing I had felt before. I had just orgasmed for the first time. I wanted to let my hands join his mouth down there but his large wrists pinned my arms down.

"Let me make you feel good Scarlett, let me get you ready." He said looking up at me. I only nodded as he lifted himself up and his lips met mine again making me taste my own juices. I had to trust him. And the way he was making me feel how could I not?

"I, I think I'm ready." I said. "I n-need you to f-fuck me." I shuddered out and his stubble rubbed against my neck ass he nodded.

"It's going to hurt darling, but you need to let it happen." He said looking at me. I only nodded back and then his hot organ was pressed against my entrance. As he pushed further in I gasped. But pain was quickly replaced with pressure. "God you're so tight Scarlett." He said thrusting slowly at first.

"F-faster." I said to which he began a steady rhythm. I was in pure bliss. "Oh god Negan!" I screamed out. 

"That's right my name sounds beautiful coming off your lips Scarlett." 

"Negan! Negan! Negan!" I cried out knowing I was close. "I'm so c-close." I gasped out.

"Just let it happen darling." He said and I knew that he was close too. I Screamed out one last time feeling myself tighten around him. He came quickly after and then pulled out of me. Afterwards I just lay there my head resting on his chest. 

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked back.

"Everything." I said before yawning. "Do you want me to go or can I stay here?" 

"Stay darling." I was so tired. 

"I love you Negan."I mumbled and then I was out like a light. Was I truly in love with him? In that moment I was sure that I was.

 


	7. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has now gone by. What has happened with Negan and Scarlett?

A month later and I felt the same way as I did that night. I had gotten him to take less from Alexandria a quarter instead of half of their supplies. It was peaceful but there was always a calm before the storm. Now I sat in the bathroom in his bedroom being sick. 

"You need to go see Carson." Negan said as I sat there hugging the toilet. 

"I'm telling you it has to just be the flu or something." I replied not wanting to have him worry. I had always hated doctors and that didn't change when the world ended. 

"Please Scarlett, If not for you then for me?" 

"Damn you for having this sway over me." I growled as he smiled and helped me up. I put on a sweater and jeans before walking down to see the doctor. 

"Scarlett? What's wrong?" Dr.Carson asked and I just shrugged.

"I've been sick a lot lately, sore, tired. I think it's just the flu but Negan instead I come see you." I replied. 

"Alright so you say you've been nauseous, fatigued, sore..." He trailed off. "Have you had your period lately?" When he asked this I froze. I hadn't had it when I was supposed to a week after I gave myself to Negan. I shook my head. "Alright, it's okay. Here take this into the bathroom and we'll look into it." I nodded as he handed me a pregnancy test. I walked into the bathroom in the infirmary. And after using it I waited the five minutes for that sign to appear. As it appeared I walked over to Dr.Carson. The little pink plus sign staring back at me. "Alright so this is a development. We'll start having the guys looking for prenatal vitamins. But you need to take care of yourself." I nodded and started to head back upstairs the little stick still in my hand.  I entered our rooms.

"So what did the doc have to say Scar?" Negan asked me as I sat down.  

"Well I'm not sick." 

"Then what the hell's going on?" 

"See for yourself." I said handing him the stick. 

"You're pregnant?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

"Darling, hell no, if anything I'm happy that it's you carrying my child. I love you do you hear me? I. Love. You."I smiled relieved that he wasn't angry with me.

"Doc told me to take care of myself and that the guys need to start looking for vitamins." 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on."

"Oh I'm pregnant I'm not an invalid!" I joked. 

"I know I just want to keep you safe." 

"I understand. I love you too." I said and he just sat there together him holding me until I heard the explosion. "What was that?" I asked. 

"I don't know stay here, don't leave this room. Anyone comes in that you don't trust you shoot." He said handing me his pistol. I nodded urgently and sat completely still. I sat there the gunfire going on for hours and then the door was broke open. 

"Don't come any closer!" I shouted holding up the pistol.  

"Scarlett?"The man asked and I looked to see Daryl and Glenn. 

"Daryl? Glenn? What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"We came to rescue you." Daryl said.

"What's going on out there?" 

"The kingdom and the hilltop joined us to take NEgan down. We were planning a way to get rid of him and get you back come on." Glenn explained trying to help me up.

"No, I need to stay here, you don't know what you've done." I said walking away from them. 

"Scarlett please, there's nothing left here. Let's go home." 

"I don't, I can't, I wo-" The room began to spin as I tried to refuse to leave and then everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Daryl shouting for me. 

"Scarlett? Scarlett!"


	8. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Scarlett wakes up? What happened in the Sanctuary? What happened to Negan? What will happen when Daryl finds out her news?

When I woke up I was in the infirmary in Alexandria, I looked over to the chair next to me to see Rick and Judith. 

"Oh I missed her." I said my voice hoarse. 

"She missed you too. You fainted Scarlett. Were you going to tell Daryl and Glenn what happened to make you faint?" He asked handing me the baby. 

"I think you already know." 

"Did he force himself on you? Get you pregnant on purpose?"

"Is it shameful to say no? That I liked it? I've betrayed you by falling in love with him haven't I?" 

"You never planned this. We still believe in you. We'll stand by you." 

"I want to see him." 

"How do you know he's not dead?"

"I know you wouldn't kill him, he's too valuable. So let me see him." I growled. 

"I can't let you do that." 

"I am pregnant with his child! I gave myself up so that you could live! You let me see him right now Rick Grimes." I exclaimed.  What I didn't expect was Daryl to walk through the door. 

"You're pregnant? With that bastard's child?" He asked.

"Daryl..." I trailed off. 

"I'm done, I thought that you would resist but you're just as fucked up as he is." 

"Daryl please, I'm so-"

"That's enough I hope you have a great rest of your life Scarlett, I'm done saving you." He said and placed something at the foot of my bed. It was the pendant he had given me. He must've found it when they came for me. Oh god what have I done? Tears streamed down my face as I handed Judith back to Rick. 

"He'll come around Scarlett, he's upset but he'll come around." 

"I don't know if he will Rick, please, please, let me go see him." I begged and he reluctantly nodded. I was strong enough to get out of bed and went to change into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Then Rick led me to the cell Morgan had built. Negan sat there reluctantly with a bandage on his shoulder. 

"Well, I didn't think you'd let her see me Prick." He growled. 

"I'm only doing this for her. You've got ten minutes Scarlett." Rick ordered and I nodded as he shut the door behind me. 

"Was it all a lie? Were you planning this from the beginning?" He asked me looking betrayed. 

"I never wanted this to happen. They told me they were planning something yes but I told them not too. Daryl and Glenn had to forcibly remove me from our home. I had to beg Rick to let me come see you, I never lied. I love you and I think that I always will. You've ruined me for other men." I replied.

"I bet redneck wasn't too happy to find out you were pregnant was he?"

"No he wasn't but that's to be expected. I was sleeping with the enemy in his eyes. But I knew what I was doing and I chose to give myself to you. Am I happy to be home in Alexandria? Of course I am but if we could've lived differently I would've chose that option in a heartbeat."I stepped up to the bars and he met me there. "I'll have to move on but that's what has to happen with war. I'm sorry." I said before pressing a quick kiss to his lips before walking out. Rick was oging to escort me home but I needed to be alone so I just walked. I needed to talk to Daryl. I needed to apologize but I had to give him time first. At least I thought I did as I sat on my porch. Spencer had died in the attack. I was the only one that lived in this massive house now and I was alone, truly and miserably alone. 

 


	9. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month goes by Scarlett is living alone and NEgan is still in captivity. What happens when she sees someone she thought was upset with her?

Another month passed by and I got used to living in Alexandria again. I refused to see anyone and they let me be. I took care of myself eating and going to the hilltop for an appointment now and then. The baby was growing fine. But morning sickness was still hitting me. I was sitting on the porch this time reading when it hit so I leaned over the railing and went sick all over the flowers. I only felt the hands on my back after. 

"It's alright Scar." It was daryl I whipped around violently. 

"What do you want?" I asked knowing he was mad at me the last time we talked. 

"I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you." He replied. 

"Last time we talked you sad some pretty heartbreaking things. You hurt me Daryl."I sat down on the porch swing staring down at my hands. 

"I know and I wanted to say that I am sorry for shouting at you like that. It's just I was so mad, I can't blame you for falling in love, the heart wants what it wants. I'm just jealous that I'm not the one giving you a child. I love you so much Scarlett I always will and I now know that I shouldn't of been so mad." 

"You really mean that?" I asked. 

"100 percent darling." 

"Then I think I can forgive you, I want to try to see you again, I can't pine over a prisoner and we never got a fair chance. If you can overlook the fact that I'm carrying another man's child. 

"I will love her like she's my own." 

"How do you know it's a she?" 

"I don't but I want it to be a little girl that looks like you and we can name her Deanna." 

"You would be her father? After all I've done to you?" 

"You sacrificed so much for all of us and I never thought about how it would affect you. I love you so much." 

"I still love you too, it'll take some time to get back to where we were but if you're willing to work on it so am I."

"I am so happy you're saying that." 

"I'm happy too." 

"Come on Carol's fixing dinner."

"Good I want some of those cookies, I've been craving them." I giggled and he just nodded lifting me up and carrying me. "Daryl!" I shouted. 

"What? Can't a man carry his lady?" 

"I mean if you want." I joked and we kissed. That kiss felt so right again. Better than anything I felt and it let me kknow that my heart was telling em to move on. That things were going to get better and I was happy that they were. 

* * *

 

*7 months later*

Now I sat in the house Daryl rubbing my feet as we waiting for anything to happen. Dr. Carson from the hilltop volunteered to stay with us once I hit 40 weeks and our medic would go to hilltop until he returned. Now we were just waiting as I had past my due date of February 10th by four days. In the old world it would've been valentines day. And I felt huge. And then as we watched gone with the wind I felt it. 

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Yeah Scarlett?" 

"I think my water just broke." I gasped pain hitting me. He said nothing and jumped into action lifting me and carrying me to the infirmary. We had set up a birth area in the bedroom of the house upstairs. "Son of a bitch it hurts!" I cried out. 

"I know darling it's going to be alright." Daryl said trying to comfort me. It was not working. 

"Daryl shut up before I shoot you!" I growled and he just placed his hands up in defeat. Harlan soon enough showed up and checked to see if I was ready. I would be the second person to give birth in Alexandria after Maggie. Daryl and Tara were the only two who were going to stay in the room with me. Everyone had forgiven me for what happened but they had always been my best friend and my boyfriend respectively. 

"It's alright Scarlett it won't be very long now." Harlan said and I just nodded. "When you feel the need to push, you push." I nodded again and soon enough I felt the need. 

"I n-need to push." I said and he just nodded. I screamed in pain pushing as hard as I could. And after what seemed like hours I had a baby in my hands. "I can't believe I did it." I said to Daryl and Tara. 

"Well, you did Scar, and she's beautiful, she looks just like you."Tara said smiling as she held my baby. 'Thank god' I thought that she didn't look like him. I knew how hard Daryl would take it if she did. Soon enough she left and it was just Daryl and I. 

"What do you want to name her?" Daryl asked.

"I was thinking about it and I thought about Deanna Marie Dixon." I replied and his eyes widened. 

"You're giving her my last name?"

"You already said that you're her father in all but blood, she's a fighter like you too. We'll fight this world together." 

"I agree. Sacrifices will be made sometimes but we'll always have each other." 

"Damn right." I said and smiled. We would have each other and that's all that mattered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end it after that confrontation scene so I figured that this would work. I hope that you all enjoyed!


End file.
